


Perhaps Unwisely So

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: A troupe of mercenaries come between them.





	Perhaps Unwisely So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).

She was confident the moment she stepped through the entrance, mulch underfoot turning to old, so soft cave dirt between her toes, that Balthier was here. The rhythm of her pulse slowed, along with her breathing, but the chill in her heart burned.

As Fran adjusted to the dim light, one ear twitched further outward. Of course, this would not be _easy_.

A viera in the corner. Two more humes, lurking in shadow. The bangaa standing between her and...

Balthier.

He was alive, at least.

Although she did not look at him, she was aware of when he moved. Of how it was he could not. The pained hitch in his breathing.

In the silence she could hear his heartbeat.

The bangaa chuckled, drowning it out.

Fran’s eyes narrowed. She said nothing.

“At last, look at what we have...” he rumbled. “We were beginning to think you wouldn’t show.”

“If you do not free him,” she told him, in no uncertain terms, “I will kill you.”

She heard the rasp in Balthier’s throat. She easily imagined his face... knew what he would say, had his voice not been taken from him.

Fran disagreed.

The two behind her closed in. The sellsword in front of her sneered, undaunted.

“Little Viera _girl_, so _far_ from the Wood.”

“I do not _need_ the Wood.”

It was the last the bangaa heard, as ice ripped through his hide, shredding him to bone.

Fran had come unarmed, as instructed. Weapons, they had plenty – she relieved the nearest hume of his sword, and his life. His compatriot followed him into the world after, choking on her own blood.

The viera moved, then, and Fran turned to face... _him_.

Surprise pushed her back. He was faster than she was. Stronger.

..._less experienced_.

He, too, fell to her blade, eyes wide in shock.

_How_ it was he had come to be here, she didn’t deign guess.

Someone must have wanted her very badly indeed.

Fran paid the thought no further mind.

She stepped over the dead mercenary, to kneel beside Balthier where he had been unceremoniously thrown against the cave wall. Rising higher, she froze, and her ears twitched as she regarded the cave, seeking for any further sign of an ambush...

...but they were alone.

Just as well.

Fran turned her attention to Balthier.

He flinched as her nails scraped his temple, then leaned into her as she slid her fingers through his hair. Gently, she pulled the blindfold free of him. He blinked, raised his head, squeezed his eyes shut, swallowed hard, then blinked again.

A faint smile touched his lips.

“...a temporary setback,” he assured her, a vein of confidence beneath the thready rasp.

“Oh, hush.”

The rumble in his throat might have been a good-natured scoff. It sounded like a groan. Fran busied herself with freeing his wrists from their bonds, and, once she had done, his hands settled on her shoulders. She slid an arm around his back.

“Can you walk?” she asked. “Or must I carry you?”

“I think...” Balthier struggled to drag himself up, only to slump against her, and optimism faded to frustration, “..._not_.”

His hands slid, until his fingers tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck. Fran dropped her forehead to rest against his. She nuzzled the bridge of his nose, lingering to breathe his breath.

“Try again,” she whispered.

The second attempt, he fared better. Fran kept an arm around him to keep him from falling, and allowed him lean heavily into her. Together, they made their way back towards the cave entrance.

Balthier’s gaze was drawn to the dead they left behind, and held especially by the viera in particular.

Ignoring all else, Fran led him out of the cave, and into the forest starlight. There, Balthier paused, and thus so too did she.

“They were after you, you know.”

“Yes.”

His voice took on a harsher edge. “Then you should never have taken the risk.”

“I couldn’t not.”

Balthier sighed deeply.

“Yes. But I feel better having said it.”

Fran blinked at him, then urged him onward.

“Come. You require healing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this daring rescue. :)


End file.
